


Sick days

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, One Piece, Uta no Prince-sama, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Other, Sick Character, sick fics, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: A collection of sick fics, all written for my 100 followers event on Tumblr.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Dabi/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Ittoki Otoya/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo/Reader, Sinbad (Magi)/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	1. Donquichote Doflamingo

You were quite surprised to receive a summon to the castle. It wasn’t uncommon for your lover to call upon you, but this early in the day? The earliest he usually called you was in the afternoon, so you could lounge by the poolside together and have some cocktails. Usually he also called you on your den den mushi, but this time someone from his family stood at your door to escort you to the castle immediately. You asked her for details, but Baby 5 didn’t give you any, she only said that ‘the young master needed you’.

You followed her to the castle, not sure what to expect. Your confusion only grew when she brought you straight to his bedroom. Before you could ask her for any explanation, she knocked on the door, announced she brought you, opened the door and shoved you through.

What you saw inside was rather shocking. Doflamingo lied in his bed, covered in sweat, face red. You blinked a few times before you finally spoke up.

“Doffy? Are you ok?”

The man groaned and his eyes cracked open, not so happily looking at you.

“What do you think?”

Doflamingo slowly sat up, but you noticed he was having a hard time doing so. He rubbed his head and shivered a little. The realization slowly crept up on you, and you had no idea how to react. Doflamingo, the big, strong warlord and king of Dressrosa, had a fever. Because of his strength you had never imagined he could be sick, let alone be this weak because of a fever.

“Did you call me here to take care of you, Doffy?”  
“I didn’t call you. Baby 5 did that on her own. Just go home.”  
“You expect me to come here, see you’re sick and just go home?”  
“Yes, leave. Now.”

The hostility in his voice startled you. You sighed and left the room. If he thought you were just going to leave him alone, he was dead wrong. You headed towards the kitchen and got to work. The cooks knew who you were and offered to help you, saying that the kings lover should not be cooking when there are servants to do that. You simply told them that you’d be fine, you were no helpless little princess who didn’t know how to make a simple chicken soup.

Once you finished the soup you took a bowl of it and a spoon, and headed straight back to Doflamingo’s room. You knocked on the door, quicky announced it was you and went inside. He was looking at you as you walked up to him with the bowl, and he didn’t look too happy.

“I told you to leave, Y/N.”  
“Yes, I heard you.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“Because you’re not going to let anyone take care of you, and your family respects you too much to go against you, even if it’s for your own good. So, I’ll take care of you. Now open up.”

You held out a spoon of soup to him as you said that. He was about to protest, but the moment he opened his mouth you shoved the spoon in his mouth. Seeing the look on his face when you did that, you really had to hold back your laughter. He did not see it coming. At. All. Usually you listened to what he said. This was the first time you went against him, and Doflamingo wasn’t sure if he was impressed, angry or excited. People ignoring his orders was rare, after all, and usually met with death. Now he didn’t want to kill you, nor would he, and he may have liked this kind of rebellion if he was feeling well, but right now he was feeling weak and he hated it. He hated you seeing him like this more. You were his lover, you were supposed to see him as the strong man he is and nothing else. Yet at the same time, there was something in your behaviour that reminded him of his childhood, back before he left Mariejois and everything went to hell.

Doflamingo sighed, sat up, took the bowl from your hands and started drinking it. You smiled, happy he was getting something in his stomach, and that he was accepting your help. Once he finished his soup, he silently handed the bowl back to you and lied back down. His eyes started drooping, ready to fall asleep again.

“Doffy?” You heard a groan come from your lover. “Do you want me to spend the night?”  
“Even if I say no, you’ll stay anyway, right?”  
“Probably.”  
“Then why bother asking?”  
“To see if you’d admit you want me around.” Doflamingo gave you a tired glare, before he smirked a little.  
“Isn’t it more fun to keep you guessing?”

He laid down his head again after that, and soon you heard his breathing even out. Still a tease, even when sick. You quietly grabbed a chair and put it down next to his bed. Even if you could never be sure of his intentions, you were pretty sure he wanted you here. Sick or not, if he wanted you gone, you’d be gone.

You carefully brushed your hands through his hair and placed a kiss in his hair.

“Sleep tight, Doffy.”


	2. Sinbad

You sighed and left Sinbad’s office. Once again, he was not there. The day this man would do his work was the day the world would end. He was all play and no work and it really pissed you off sometimes.

You asked some generals and servants you came across if they had seen him, but none of them did. That worried you a little, because usually at least someone had seen the king walk around the palace, ditching his duties. After finding Ja’far and hearing that even he hadn’t seen Sinbad, you decided to go to his room. It was the only place you hadn’t checked yet, and you knew Sinbad couldn’t have left the palace completely unseen.

As you knocked on the door, you heard the start of a ‘who’s there’, which was interrupted by loud coughing. You said it was you and entered the room, not waiting for him to stop coughing, or to answer to let you in. Sinbad was still in his bed, laying down, looking like crap. He was all tangled up in his sheets, his hair was a mess, his eyes were red and there were big bags under them.

“Are you just trying to get me to dote on you like last time or are you really sick?”

Sinbad looked at you with a look of disbelief. Sure, he had pretended to be sick to have you dote on him, you became so damn sweet when someone was sick and after he saw you caring for a sick Ja’far he got a little jealous, but that was only once!

“My love, you hurt me.”  
“So did you last time, Sin.”  
“Are we really going to have this conversation when I-“ Sinbad started, but his words were interrupted by another coughing fit. You had to admit, he couldn’t fake one of those.  
“Okay, I believe you. Sorry. Do you have some water with you?”

Sinbad only shook his head. You nodded and left the room, heading for the kitchen. Grabbing some light food and some water, you left the kitchen and headed back to Sinbad’s room. He was lying on his side, curled up in his blanket. Sighing, you put the food and water down on his nightstand and grabbed one of his robes. It wasn’t unusual for Sinbad to sleep naked but it’s not helping when you’re sick. You helped him sit up in his bed and helped him get the robe on. Hearing a dry laugh coming from him, you looked at him questioningly.

“It’s funny. You’ve undressed me before, but you’ve never dressed me before.”  
“Oh zip it.”

Of course Sinbad would be a tease, even when sick. You sighed and helped him get comfortable with some pillows against his back as he sat up against the headboard so he could eat and drink some.

“Can’t you feed me, Y/N?”  
“What? Why? You can eat by yourself.”  
“But it’s cuter when you feed me.”  
“You’re a grown adult, and you want someone to feed you?”  
“Not someone, only you, my love.”

You sighed and looked away. What would you do with this baby of an adult? Though you figured he wouldn’t let up until you did so, you knew Sinbad well enough by now. You turned to look at him again, and the grin on his face told you he knew he had won. You begrudgingly fed him his food, thinking that this might have been a very cute moment if Sinbad wasn’t grinning at you throughout the whole thing.

After making sure he got some food and water down, you were about to leave when Sinbad grabbed your wrist. You were a little surprised at the strength he still had, even when he was sick. Looking back at him you saw a serious face, the grin from earlier having vanished completely.

“Stay with me?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Won’t you stay here with me?”  
“Sinbad, you’re sick. You should be sleeping, you’ll heal faster that way.  
“At least until I sleep then? I sleep better when you’re around.”

You looked for any trace of his usual teasing or flattery in his eyes, but you found none. It was a rare occasion to see him this serious and honest, and that made it impossible for you to refuse.

“Fine, I’ll stay. But only until you fall asleep.”  
“That’s all I ask.”

Sitting down on the edge of his bed again, you started running your fingers though his hair with one hand, and holding one of his hands with the other. Sinbad let out a sigh and closed his eyes, sinking into his bed more. It didn’t take long for his breathing to even out, and for is hand to get heavy in your own. Smiling, you pressed a kiss to his forehead and quietly left his room. Sinbad may be an insufferable child of a man at some points, but moments like these made everything completely worth it.


	3. Akagami no Shanks

When Shanks told you that morning that he wasn’t feeling well, you kind of dismissed it. It was probably a hangover, nothing major, he had those all the time. You told him he’d get over it, and went about your day. This ship wasn’t going to run itself after all.

You started getting a little worried when you still hadn’t seen Shanks at lunch. You figured he slept out his hangover during breakfast, but usually he was up around lunchtime to get something solid in his stomach. Him breaking his routine worried you a bit. The rest of the crew didn’t seem to be too worried, saying that he was probably just saving up his energy for the party they’d have that night. You had arrived at a cute little port town. You and Shanks would often take the chance to go on a date together, just the two of you, no crew. On the ship you were always hanging out together anyway so you felt it’d be fine to want to take those moments to get away from them and focus only on each other. Usually the crew let you, but this time they actually asked if you wanted to go with them for a change.

You decided to go check up on Shanks after finishing your food. You brought some lunch with you in case he was still asleep, like the crew thought. Sure enough, when you entered your shared bedroom, Shanks was still asleep in bed. However, he didn’t seem to be just resting. His face was very pale, and he seemed to be sweating. You gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

“Shanks? Honey?” Shanks groggily opened his eyes.  
“Yeah?”  
“The rest of the crew is asking if we want to hang tonight, are you feeling better yet?”  
“Oh, yeah, sure. I’ll get up.”

His voice sounded off, and you knew this wasn’t just his hangover from yesterday. When he tried to get up and fell right back down, you knew for sure this was not a hangover. You caught him as he fell, preventing him from hurting himself. As you carefully laid him back down on the bed and put the covers back over him, you sighed.

“We’ll go with them some other time. Tonight, we’re staying in.”  
“Babe, I’ll admit I need to stay in, but you should go with them. Go have fun.”  
“And leave you here alone while you’re sick? I don’t think so.”  
“Sweetheart, I’m sick. I will be sleeping a lot. You will be terribly bored. Go out with the guys and have fun.”  
“I repeat. I’m not leaving you alone when you’re sick. We’ll just have a calm night in, we can talk when you’re awake, I can read a book when you’re asleep. It’s not a problem, Shanks.”

Shanks sighed and smiled a little. There was no way to change your mind, he knew it.

“A calm night in it is then. I love you, you know that? Do I tell you that often enough?”  
“You tell me pretty much every day, Shanks, so yes you do. Don’t get all sentimental on me now, you’re not dying.”  
“I do feel miserable though.” Shanks was still smiling, despite his words.  
“Big baby.” You smiled and playfully hit him, which made him laugh out loud a little. It was a weird sound, you were used to his loud, somewhat obnoxious laughter, and this was a whisper compared to that. It has its own charm though.  
“I’m going to finish up my chores for the day, I’ll ask Roux to make you some soup before he goes out.”  
“That’d be great, thanks Y/N”

You smiled and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room again. The crew was a little disappointed to hear you and Shanks wouldn’t be joining tonight, but you assured them you would some other time, and they took peace with that. Roux prepared some nice soup before he went. There was so much in there that Shanks would never be able to finish even half of that by himself, but you figures about half of the crew would be too hungover tomorrow to have a proper breakfast anyway.

After finishing up everything that you had to do for the day, you returned to the room Shanks and you shared. He was already sound asleep again. You quietly sat down in the chair at the desk where Shanks usually updated the log every night and opened your book. It was going to be a quiet night, but you didn’t mind at all, even less so when you saw the face of your lover, very much peacefully asleep only a few meters away from you.


	4. Roronoa Zoro

Tying a cloth over your nose and mouth, you left the safety of your room. Luffy caught some kind of flu, and now everyone on the ship was sick. Everyone but you. Hoping to continue avoiding it, you took some precautions, like the cloth that would work as your mask, keeping your distance from the crew and washing your hands a few extra times.

As you walked over the deck, you noticed a few other crewmates. Robin looked up from the book she was reading and nodded as a greeting. You nodded back and she readjusted the blanked she had wrapped around her shoulders before continuing to read. Luffy lied on the lion’s head, not moving at all. He was probably sleeping. Chopper was checking out Usopp, who was having a serious case of the man flu. Smiling at the scene, you continued walking towards your destination: the observatory aka Zoro’s training room.

Zoro had gotten sick as well, but that didn’t stop him from doing his usual things. One of them was training. If he wasn’t sneezing and sniffling all over the place, and if he wasn’t a little paler than usual, you wouldn’t have even known he was sick.

Another of his usual things he refused to stop doing was spend time with you. After not seeing you for two years when he was training, Zoro has suggested to spend quality time together more often. Living on the same ship was nice, but the rest of the crew was almost always there. Most people stayed away from the observatory though, certainly when Zoro was training. That made it the perfect place to spend said quality time. And to be fair, you didn’t mind watching Zoro train.

There was one problem though. Zoro had been a little grumpy ever since he got sick. His body felt weaker than usual, something he hated, and on top of that: you refused to kiss or even hug him. Now kissing him he understood, if germs can be transmitted through sneezes, they are in your mouth. But hugs? He didn’t like being denied those too much. You weren’t sure if you’ve just never been aware of how much he liked the hugs, or if it was the flu speaking for him, or a combination, but you thought it was rather cute. Not that you were giving in though.

Zoro noticed you as you entered the observatory and put his dumbbell down. You noticed there was less weight on there than usual. Looking back at Zoro, you saw him standing in the middle of the room, looking at you expectantly with his arms spread. You shook your head as refusal for his silent invitation, and his expression soured instantly. It was hard to refuse an invitation like that, but damn, you were NOT getting sick.

“You know, Y/N, the whole ship is sick. You can’t avoid this forever.”  
“Watch me. It’s cute that you want a hug so bad, but just wait a few more days for this to blow over, okay?”  
“You said that a few days ago already. Really, Y/N, wash your hands all you want but-“ his sentence was interrupted by a sneeze, “you’ll get it eventually.”  
“We’ll see, won’t be?”

The annoyance was visible on his face. Truth be told, you had trouble not hugging him as well. You were a rather affectionate person, at least when it came to your boyfriend, and you wanted nothing more for those strong arms to wrap around you. However, that’d have to wait until the germs were gone. Zoro looked at your face for a while before he smirked. Alarm bells instantly went off in your head. What was he planning? With a speed no sick man should have, Zoro stood in front of you and wrapped his arms around you. You tried to break free from his grasp, but even when he was sick, you couldn’t overpower Zoro.

“Zoro?! What the fuck?! I told you I didn’t want to get sick! Let go!”  
“You’re not going to get sick from one hug, you’ve got your nose and mouth covered, and you can just take a shower after this to wash off all the germs. And on top of that, you looked like you wanted a hug.” Zoro smirked.  
“Yes of course I wanted to hug you but I don’t want to get sick!”  
“Look. We’ve been sick for days, you still don’t have it. You’re probably immune to it, or you would’ve gotten sick like all of us. I mean, we still kissed just before I got sick. People don’t instantly get sick when they get infected, right? So you’re good. Stop complaining an just relax.”

What he was saying made sense, and with some reluctance you agreed. Sighing as you wrapped your arms around him, you spoke up again.

“I swear, Zoro, if you sneeze on me I won’t be your friend anymore.”  
“My friend?”  
“Yes.”  
“Y/N, we’ve been dating for 3 years.”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re not making any sense.”  
“That’s because you’re sick, just accept it and don’t sneeze on me.”

You laughed at Zoro’s confused face. He sighed and rested his chin on your shoulder. Tipping your head to lean against his, you relaxed into the embrace. Thinking about it now, maybe you were going a bit over the top with this whole not getting sick business. Zoro was right, you could just take a shower after this. There was no problem at all.

Until Zoro sneezed.


	5. Portgas D. Ace

Waking up that morning, you felt like crap. There ain’t no rest for the wicked though, and you needed to pull your own weight on this ship. When you stepped out of your hammock, it felt as if the entire ship was unstable under your feet. Was there a storm? Looking at the girls you shared your room with, you noticed they seemed to be unaffected, so it had to be you, right? One of them looked over to you and noticed you struggling.

“Y/N? Are you ok?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. Just still a little sleepy.”

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, she nodded and left the room. Gathering your energy, you exited the room as well. You felt like you would throw up the moment you’d eat anything, so you skipped breakfast and just got straight to your duties for the day. You managed to fool everyone with the excuse that you didn’t sleep enough, until the commander of the second division came by.

“Y/N? Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine, Ace. I just didn’t sleep enough.” Ace squinted his eyes.  
“You’re lying.” You sighed. Of course Ace would realise, he knew you the best on this ship after all.  
“Fine. I’m not feeling well. But I don’t want to go back to my room and have people worry about me. I’ll just finish up my duties and relax after that, I’ll be fine.”  
“You can sleep in my bed.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said you can sleep in my bed, that way you’ll have some privacy and the others don’t bother you. You’re so lucky I’m your friend. Not just anyone lets someone sleep in their bed.” Ace grinned and winked.  
“Ace, your bed is such a mess I wouldn’t be surprised if mice slept in there without you even knowing. And Ace, really, I’ve been in your bed often enough. I know.”

Ace stared at you a little, not believing what you said. His bed wasn’t that bad! There were crumbs from the snacks he had been eating, there were dirty clothes, there was stuff all over it,… Ok, it was a mess. But no mice would sleep in there! …right?

“Fine, I’ll change the bedsheets. Finish up quickly and come to my room, ok?”  
“I’m fine, Ace.”  
“Y/N, I’m your friend as well as your commander, and this is no request. If you’re not feeling well, you need a nap. If it isn’t better after that, we’re going to Marco or one of the nurses. Ok?”

You stared at Ace, not sure if you were dreaming. It was rare to see Ace this serious, and you had to admit your heart skipped a beat at how much he cared for you. However, like he said, it was only as your commander and friend. That was fine though. You knew Ace wasn’t interested in you romantically, and having him and your commander and friend, sometimes with benefits, was already more than you could ask for. Coming back to your senses, you nodded. Ace smiled and left in the direction of his bedroom.

You did as Ace told you, finishing up what you were working on and then heading towards his room. Looking around to make sure nobody saw you, you quickly entered Ace’s room. It was a bit of a habit from when you’d usually visit his room. The both of you kept your arrangement a secret so the crew wouldn’t make unnecessary comments.

When you entered, you noticed Ace’s bed being cleaner than you’ve ever seen it. All the stuff you assumed had been lying on his bed had been thrown into a corner of the room. Ace looked up from the pillow he had been fluffing, and smiled when he saw you.

“It’s clean, so now I don’t want to hear any complains ok? Just go to sleep.”

You chuckled and walked towards his bed, nearly collapsing on it. Ace sighed and silently judged you for your behaviour. He knew you never wanted anyone to know when something was up, how you never wanted anyone to worry about you. It was that very behaviour that made him worry about you even more. You on the other hand were just happy to be lying down, noticing how it did make you feel much better than just going around, doing stuff. The smell of the clean sheets was amazing too, though you were kind of sad they didn’t smell like Ace yet.

Ace watched you as you fell asleep, and stayed there for another while, not really wanting to leave the room in case something happened. He also kind of wanted to just lay down next to you and keep you warm, but that would be weird, right? It’s not like the two of you were in a relationship. Then again, you were in his bed, he had every right to be in his bed, and it’s not like the two of you hadn’t lied down in bed together before. He carefully slipped in his bed next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your back to his chest. The content sigh you let out in your sleep gave him all the confirmation he needed that this was a good idea. He’d deal with your reaction when you woke up.


	6. Dabi

You had no idea why this happened. When you woke up in the morning, everything was fine and you were feeling great. You and Dabi went outside to get some shit done for the League, and everything was fine. Just before the fight, you started noticing you felt a bit weak and dizzy. Now was not the time though, you and Dabi had stuff to get done. Instead of telling Dabi what was up, you just told him to take the lead, and that you’d follow. Not an uncommon strategy for the two of you, so he didn’t suspect a thing.

Going into the fight, you noticed moving around and using your quirk made matters worse, and you started feeling weaker and weaker. The adrenaline kept you going, this was life or death after all, and you managed to get through without too much trouble. Once the fight was over and the adrenaline left your body though, that’s when it hit you like a brick. You sunk down to the ground, and before you knew it you were vomiting. Dabi looked at you a little shocked.

“Y/N? Are you ok? Did you get hurt during the fight?”

You waited a bit before answering until you thought you were done, wiping your mouth on your sleeve before answering.

“No, I just feel terrible. Maybe I caught a bug or something. I’m fi-“

You weren’t done though, and another wave up vomit came up. Dabi moved to stand behind you and held your hair, not doing much else, just letting you get it all out.

“I’m so sorry you have to see this Dabi. I know this must be disgusting.”  
“We’ve been friends since the first grade. I’ve seen you throw up a billion times, how’s this any different?”

You smiled weakly at your friend before another wave came up. It’s true, this hadn’t been the first time he had seen you throw up, but that didn’t take away that him seeing you like this felt absolutely terrible, physically and mentally. You felt the hand that was not holding your hair back run over your back, and it did make you feel a little better. As you were catching your breath, you hear voices in the distance and both you and Dabi instantly went back to fight or flight mode.

“Y/N, can you run?”  
“I don’t think so…”  
“Alright, get on my back.”

Dabi squatted down so you could climb onto his back. Once he knew you were holding on to him and he had a hold on your legs, he started running. The run was anything but smooth, and it made another wave of nausea hit you. You tried your very best to hold it back, not wanting to throw up on Dabi. Luckily for the both of you, you had already emptied most of your stomach, so even when you eventually couldn’t hold it anymore, it wasn’t much.

Most of the trip back to base was a blur to you. When you slowly felt your senses returning, you noticed you were on your bed, and that Dabi was sitting on a chair in the room, not wearing his coat.

“Aren’t you cold?” You were a little surprised when you heard how hoarse your own voice was. Dabi looked up as soon as you spoke, and stared at you a little before answering.  
“Y/N… are you so sick you forgot who you’re speaking to?” You pondered his words for a bit, before realising what his words meant.  
“Oh. Right. Fire quirk. Sorry.” Dabi grinned at your realisation. “But where is your coat?”  
“It’s drying, there was some vomit on it so I had to wash it.”  
“Oh… sorry.”  
“Next time when you’re sick, just tell me ok?”  
“I didn’t want to be a burden…”  
“And you weren’t a burden when I had to carry you out of there?” You looked away, feeling a little ashamed at the comment.  
“Y/N. I’m not mad, but I can’t help you when you don’t talk to me. I trust you completely after all these years, and I’d hope you trust me just as much. You’re never a burden to me, ok? I was… really worried back there.”  
“I… I’m sorry. I’ll tell you next time.”  
“Good.”

The conversation was followed by silence, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. Dabi got up and walked out of the room after a while without saying anything. You figured he got bored of sitting there in silence while you were being sick, or that he had other stuff to do. No big deal. That’s why you were surprised when he came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and some medicine.

“Take this, it’ll make you feel better.”

You smiled and gratefully accepted both. Sometimes you forgot how kind the villain next to you was, but you made a mental note to remember he would always be there for you.


	7. Sabo

You had no idea where it came from. Yesterday, everything was fine, no problems at all. You had gone about your day like usual. Today though, was a completely different story. You nauseous, more than you had ever been. It almost felt like something was killing you from the inside. It was just a bit of nausea though, and the revolution wouldn’t wait for you. There was a meeting about the next step of the army’s plan and there was no way you could miss it. Forcing yourself out of bed, you got dressed and headed towards breakfast. Eating would either make you feel better, or it would make you throw up and that would make you feel better. Win-win, right?

As you arrived in the dining room, you noticed Sabo was already there. The moment he saw you, he was about to greet you with his usual smile until he saw your face. His smile dropped, and he put the toast he was eating back on his plate.

“Whoa, Y/N, you look terrible.”  
“Smooth, Sabo. Real smooth. What did I ever do to get such a charming boyfriend?” you groaned, though you managed to smile despite the nausea.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. Well, no, I’m not. But it will pass soon. I’ll just eat and either feel better or throw up. Nothing major.”  
“Urgh, good morning to you too.” Sabo groaned at the mention of vomiting, but his disgusted face soon turned into a grin. “Hey, if you need someone to carry you to the doctor, I can do that.” You glared at the blonde. He knew you hated going to the doctor.  
“Hell no.”

Sabo laughed and continued eating his toast as you tried to eat something too. You didn’t get to eat much though. The nausea had turned into a stabbing pain, and you wondered if it was indigestion. Noticing Sabo’s worried face, you gave him a strained smile and got up to go to the bathroom. Just two steps away from your chair, the pain became unbearable and you collapsed. Sabo immediately rushed to your side.

“Shit, Y/N. What’s wrong? This isn’t normal nausea.”  
“Sabo?”  
“Yes, I’m here. What do you need?”  
“A doctor.”

Sabo’s face instantly changed from worried to serious, and he nodded. He didn’t need to be told twice. Picking you up bridal style, he started running towards the medical wing. You didn’t remember much from the walk there. There were hazy memories of people running past you, of a man in a white coat, and of a bright light. The first clear memory after leaving the breakfast table was waking up in a bed in the hospital wing. You blinked and looked around, noticing Sabo was sitting next to you. The moment he caught your eye, he smiled widely at you.

“Hello there sleeping beauty. I was about to kiss you awake. How are you feeling?” Despite his jokes and wide smile, he also needed to be relieved that you woke up.  
“I feel like I slept for a day.”  
“It was only a few hours, though you did have surgery.”  
“I had what now?!” Sabo chuckled.  
“You had surgery, Y/N. The pain was caused by a kidney stone, a pretty damn large one. It wouldn’t come out naturally, so the doctor had to operate to remove it.”  
“Oh fuck.”

Sabo chuckled and got up from his chair, saying he would go get a nurse. If all was ok, he wanted to get you back to your own room as soon as possible. He knew you hated the hospital wing and doctors with a passion. As you watched him leave, you remembered the meeting you were supposed to have. As chief of staff, he had to have been there, right?! Why was he here with you?!

As Sabo came back with a nurse, you let her do a quick check-up on you. It made you feel really uneasy, but you knew that you weren’t going to get out of there without her approval. And lord, you wanted to get out of there. She said you could leave after having eaten something, and then left the room to go get some food. Now that it was just the two of you again, you looked over at Sabo.

“Sabo, what about the meeting?”  
“Dragon and Ivan are having it right now, I’ll fill you in on the details later.”  
“But… shouldn’t you be there instead of here with me?”  
“Why? I already know the plan, I helped set it up. If there’s any changes, they’ll let me know. And really, a stupid meeting isn’t half as important as my girlfriend having to undergo emergency surgery. I mean, imagine how much you would’ve freaked out in a hospital bed alone. You’d tear your stitches without knowing it.” Sabo chuckled, and you laughed with him. “Yes, you’re right, I would. Thanks, Sabo.”  
“Anything for you, Y/N.”


	8. Togata Mirio

Living as someone with a chronic disease wasn’t easy, but you made it work. Due to the medicine you had been taking all your life, as well as regular check-ups with your doctor, you got through your day mostly unaffected. The only exception was physical exercise. You could do little things at your own pace, but nothing too straining or too intense. Because of this, your childhood dream to become a hero got crushed.

It was hard on you at first, but you came to accept it and explored different fields of work. There were three people who worked hard to help you with this as a child. Two of them were your parents, of course. The third was your neighbour and childhood friend, Mirio. As kids you’d often fantasize about becoming heroes together, fighting off the baddies, protecting the innocent people,… It was a dream the both of you had, and were actively working towards.

The first step was keeping up both of your grades throughout school, and getting into UA. It was the best school for becoming a pro hero, right? And the best was exactly what the two of you were going to become. Mirio always said that your quirk was much more useful for hero work than his and that you’d make it in no problem. So it was such a shock to him when you told him you’d never make it to be a hero because of your health. He started crying when you told him, so you started crying again too, and the two of you cried together for a good while. At that moment, Mirio vowed to you he would save at least a million people, both the people he would save, and the people you would’ve saved. He’d become a hero for the both of you.

It didn’t make you grow apart in the slightest though. You still studied together, Mirio to get in UA, and you to get into your new school of choice so you could reach your new dreams as well. Even after getting into UA, you and Mirio would get together on the weekends and in the holidays to keep each other updated on your progress. You were constantly lifting each other up, and whenever someone’s spirits were down, the other would cheer them up.

The hardest period was the first half year after Mirio started attending UA. He was at the bottom of his class, and he was struggling to make anything useful out of his quirk. Sometimes he would even avoid your eyes, saying that he wasn’t sure if he could make his promise come true. Coming in last at the sport festival was probably the hardest moment for him. But after that? He kept bouncing right back, kept a positive attitude and kept on improving. His internship with Sir Nighteye definitely helped.

Now he was in his last year of UA, almost a real hero. You were still studying hard to reach your own goals, but you were on the right path as well. There was but one hurdle that you kept bumping into.

Your medicine.

No matter how many years you had already taken them, you sometimes just forgot to take them. Days where you felt fine when waking up. Days where you were too focussed on the things you were going to do. Days where you woke up too late and you had to hurry. Or days like today, a combination of all three.

Mirio had asked you out on a date. An actual, proper date. You had a crush on your blonde friend for a while now. You probably always had it, but just never realised that you loved him as more than a friend until a few years ago. You never said anything because you figured he just saw you as a friend. Apparently, he didn’t.

Just your luck, your alarm didn’t go off, or you slept right through it. Either way, you were late. Rushing to get ready and to get some form of food in as quickly as possible, you completely forgot your medicine. You almost forgot your keys as well, but remembered just in time to take them, along with your phone and wallet.

Mirio was waiting for you in front of the park. You wouldn’t really do anything new or special, just a walk in the park and some lunch together, but this time knowing it was a date, and not just hanging out as friends. It made you a little nervous, even though you knew you didn’t have to be. As you reached the park, a little out of breath, you felt something was a little off but you blamed it on having to rush this morning, and on the nerves.

“Hey, Y/N, there you are! I was worried you forgot about me.”  
“Oh Mirio, how could I ever forget about you? I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”  
“Not at all, let’s go!”

You both started walking. Mirio and you talked about whatever came to mind, as usual. He told you some stories of things he got into with his friends, Tamaki and Nejire, and some of his work with Sir Nighteye as well. As your walk progressed, you started feeling worse and worse. When you were in the middle of the park, your legs gave out on you.

“Whoa! Y/N are you ok? Did you trip?”  
“No…my legs gave out on me?”  
“Y/N… did you take your medicine?” You looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he asked that and answered with a guilty expression.  
“No… I didn’t…”  
“Do you seriously need someone to remind you to take medicine? I’m your friend, not your father.” Despite his harsh words, Mirio’s tone wasn’t harsh at all. It was a little scolding, though it ended in him laughing.  
“It’d be weird if I was on a date with my father.” You laughed, and now it was Mirio’s turn to look surprised. After a few seconds of being frozen, Mirio started laughing as well.  
“You’re right, it would be very weird. Let’s get you back home, shall we?” Mirio hunched down in front of you, his back facing you and his arms outstretched behind him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at you.  
“You’re… going to give me a piggyback ride?”  
“Would you rather have me carry you bridal style? I can do that too, you know.” Mirio grinned.  
“No! No way, that’d be way too embarrassing…” Still somewhat flustered, you got onto his back.

As you walked back, the situation dawned on you just a little more. Mirio had often given you piggyback rides when you were kids, but doing this on a date? It just added a new level of something to it, something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“Hey Mirio?”  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry for ruining the date.”  
“You call this ruining a date, Y/N? How come? We’re together, we’re talking, and I’m carrying you, that makes me feel like the strongest man in the world, you know?”  
“But… your plans…”  
“What do plans matter? Things rarely go according to plan. I don’t mind some surprises. I’m still having fun! Though I can imagine you aren’t really right now.”  
“I’m… I’m having fun too, actually.”

You said as you tightened your arms around his shoulders, burying your face in the crook of his neck. Mirio chuckled and continued walking. You weren’t lying. Sure, you felt pretty bad without your medicine, but you were with Mirio. Everything became 10 times more fun when Mirio was there.

It made you wonder how much fun living together with him would be.


	9. Ittoki Otoya

You woke up that morning to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. At first you panicked a little. Who was in your house?! And why where they vomiting?! Opening your eyes and looking around the room, you remembered who was there. Last night, after coming home from a nice date, Otoya stayed over at your house. Cuddling in bed with him after a nice date was the best way to end the day. Waking up with his side of the bed empty, and sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom though? That was not how you had planned to wake up.

You carefully left the comfort of your bed and walked to the bathroom to go check up on him. Otoya was bent over the toilet, pale as can be, covered in sweat, breathing heavy. You walked up to him, and gently started rubbing his back. The gesture briefly startled him, but he relaxed under the touch quickly.

“Are you ok?”  
“Not really. No idea what happened, maybe I ate something bad?” You reached over and checked his temperature. He was burning up.  
“Nope, I think this is just a regular flu.”  
“Oh no… I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you apologising?”  
“Because you have to see this in the morning, and we were supposed to relax together today… You can go home, if you want. I won’t blame you.”  
“That’s alright. Remember that time when we were kids when I threw up in your bed? Taking care of you while you’re sick can be payback. How are you feeling right now?”  
“Pretty bad…”  
“Okay, you take your time. I’ll head to the kitchen and make you something light to eat. Maybe a cup of tea as well. Come out when you’re ready, ok?”  
“Thanks Y/N… I’m not sure what I did to deserve you.”

The look of adoration in his eyes would have made you melt, if only his mouth wasn’t still covered in drops of vomit. You gave him an encouraging smile before leaving the bathroom, wanting to get away from the smell asap. No matter how much you loved him, and no matter how often you had seen him vomit ever since he was a kid, vomit was one of your weakness and hearing and smelling it was enough to make you a little nauseous yourself. A light breakfast for the both of you would have to do.

As the water for tea was boiling, you made some toast with jam for breakfast. Looking at the clock, you realised it was much earlier than either of you normally would’ve gotten up on a day off. Luckily, the only plans either of you had was with each other, no nobody had to be called. Just as you placed the toast on the table and poured water into the cups, Otoya arrived in the kitchen. He sat down on a chair, but you noticed he was still very pale and he seemed like he could fall over at any point.

“Have you rinsed your mouth yet, Otoya?”  
“I have.”  
“Alright. If you feel like eating makes it worse, just stop. No forcing yourself to finish it because I made it, ok?” Otoya’s eyes widened before he smiled weakly.  
“You know me too well, Y/N…”  
“I’ve known you all my life, I’d better know you well.”

Otoya and you shared a laugh before eating. With a guilty look, Otoya stopped after two bites of his toast, and you told him it was no problem. He did slowly drink his tea though. After that, the two of you moved to the couch, where Otoya could lie down and fall asleep again if he’d want to. You put a nice, relaxing movie on and sat down.

“Y/N?” You looked over at Otoya as you heard your name.  
“Yes?”  
“Can I put my head on your lap?”  
“Of course you can, honey.”

Otoya smiled before lying down, shifting a little until he was comfortable. You smiled down at him and gently started stroking his head. His hair was a little greasy, probably from the sweating, but you didn’t mind. A content sigh left his lips as your fingers worked their magic, and Otoya fell asleep in your lap in no time at all.

For the next two hours, you barely moved. Otoya needed his sleep, and you didn’t need to do anything anyway. As you watched the movie, you recalled exactly how you got to this point. How you met when you were little children, at school. How the two of you grew closer over the years. The moment he told you he wanted to become an idol. The moment he told you he was adopted. The moment he told you he couldn’t be in a relationship as an idol. And of course, the moment where he told you he didn’t care about that rule, and confessed to you anyway. Your first date. Your first kiss,…

Looking down at the man peacefully sleeping on your lap, you remembered all the joy he had brought you over the years. Carefully leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead, you could only hope you brought him just as much happiness.


	10. Kaminari Denki

Grabbing your favourite game, you made yourself comfortable and got ready to play. It had been a rather eventful day, and you had been looking forward to some rest and relaxation. Before you left the physical world and entered the world of video games, you saw your phone screen light up. A message from Denki had come in.

‘Hey, you busy?’ you put the game to the side and quickly replied.  
‘No, what’s up?’  
‘I got sick today. I’ve been sleeping all day so now I can’t sleep anymore, but I’m feeling a little lonely?’  
‘Want me to come over?’  
‘Yes please.’

Shutting your game down, you went over all things you needed to bring before leaving. Once you were sure you weren’t missing anything, you left your house and headed over to Denki’s house. Despite having your calm night in disturbed, you weren’t annoyed at all. He could’ve asked you to come over, no sickness or loneliness or nothing, and you still would’ve. He was your boyfriend after all, you’d rarely get sick of his company. Any excuse to go see him was a good one.

When you were only 1 street away from him, you sent him a message saying you were almost there. Not long after you walked into his street, you saw the door open. Denki greeted you from a reasonable distance while wearing a mask.

“Hey Denki. Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I just don’t want you to get sick too.”  
“Alright, that’s good. Did you have something in mind to do?”  
“anything goes, as long as it’s lowkey.”  
“I think I know just the thing. Are you nauseous?”  
“Not really, I’m mostly just very weak and my throat hurts.”  
“Great. I’m gonna go grab some snacks and a movie. Can you manage to build a pillow fort?”

Denki’s face lit up at the question and he nodded. You smiled back at him and went to the kitchen to raid his snacks cupboard. The next stop was the shelf in his bedroom that held all of his favourite movies. After picking out one you liked as well, you headed back to the living room.

When you arrived there, you were met with a rather amusing sight. Denki was about to finish the pillow fort when the whole thing caved in on him. A few seconds after that happened, a hand popped out from the pile of pillows and blankets and pushed them aside so his head could pop out as well. Seeing his confused expression, you couldn’t hold back your laughter any longer. Denki could see the humour of the situation as well and started laughing too, though his laughter ended in a coughing fit. You pulled him out of the pile and helped him rebuild the whole thing, this time a bit sturdier so it wouldn’t cave in on either of you.

“Which movie did you pick?” Denki asked. You simply held up the case of the movie, and you noticed the sparkle in his eyes. Good choice, apparently. He made himself comfortable in the pillow fort as you put on the movie. Taking the bowl of snacks from the table you joined him in the fort.

Both of you chatted casually during the movie, you had both seen it already after all, Denki made you watch all of his favourites pretty early into the relationship. It was nice. There was commentary about the movie, there were random snippets of how your weeks went, nothing heavy. You’d almost forget your boyfriend was sick.

You noticed his eyes starting to droop near the end of the movie. Can’t sleep anymore, he said. Lies, he just wanted to see you. Not that you were mad about it, if anything, it amused you and flattered you.

Once the movie was over, you looked over at Denki, almost asleep now.

“How about I go home now and you go get some more rest?”  
“I’m not tired, Y/N.”  
“Bullshit babe, I can see your eyes droop. Did you know your body heals faster when you sleep? Just give in.”  
“Fine… I’m sorry for making you come over for just one movie…”  
“Hey, no apologising for that. I came over because I wanted to, and I had fun. Did you have fun?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Then all is fine. I’ll go now, keep me updated on how you feel, ok?”  
“I will.”  
“Good. Now you go to bed before you fall asleep on the couch, I’ll tidy things up here a little bit so you don’t have to deal with that in the morning, and then I’ll leave.”  
“You don’t have to-”  
“I want to. Now go to bed, or do you need me to tuck you in?” you teased with a grin.  
“If I say yes, will you do it?” Denki asked, sounding dead serious.  
“Euhm… well, yes I would, I guess.”  
“Then yes.”

Amused by the situation, you followed him up to his room and tucked him into bed. Sure, it was a bit of an unusual request, but it was kinda cute. After giving him one kiss on his forehead, you left his room.

You cleaned up the table, put the bowls with the other dishes and tore down the fort, putting all pillows and blankets back where they belonged. As you closed the door, you looked at the window Denki’s room to make sure the lights were out. They were. Starting to walk back home, you took out your phone and earbuds to turn on some music on your walk back. As you unlocked your phone, you saw one message from Denki.

‘Oh right, I forgot to say something before you left the room. I love you. Goodnight, Y/N.’


End file.
